of dreams and heartache
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: this will be a series of drabbles or oneshots mostly centering on Snow and Charming spoilers beyond
1. Chapter 1

post ep tag for Lady of the Lake...slightly AU since I think Henry and James had soda at Granny's in that episode :)

Title: Penance  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all  
category: post ep

The man known both as David Nolan and Prince Charming tried to smile as he watched his grandson inhale a chocolate shake. James shook his head as they sat outside Granny's on that sunny afternoon. The two wooden swords rested on the curb next to Henry.  
Grandson. The term was still foreign to Charming though he was getting used to it. He loved Henry more each day. It wasn't Henry's fault that he was a poignant reminder of everything Regina had stolen from James and Snow. Fresh anger rose up and James fought to control it. Killing Regina wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't give he and his wife the chance to raise their daughter. The chance for James to teach Emma to fight with swords or ride a horse. It wouldn't give James back all the nights Emma went without a bedtime story.

Henry smiled and motioned to the elder Charming's untouched strawberry shake. James nodded and took a long sip. On impulse Charming blew air into the straw causing bubbles. As Henry's laughter surrounded him it made James miss Snow and Emma even more. It was another cruel twist of fate to lose both just as they were reunited as a family. Another thing Regina would answer for. For Henry's sake it would be poetic justice for the Queen and not the other kind she deserved. It would be irony on so many levels if Regina was the one that saved the Charming family.

A comforting hand on James's right shoulder caused him to look up. Red flashed him a supportive smile and sat down next to Henry on the curb. The youth picked up one of the swords and enthusiastically began telling of what he had learned in sword fighting 101. Over Henry's head James exchanged a sad look with Red. She knew better than anyone what he and Snow had endured. James was trying very hard not to be bitter about the lost years. However days like today when Snow and Emma should be watching the sword training made letting go difficult.

Perhaps this was his penance. Charming had made a lot of mistakes he wasn't proud of. He thought he'd begun to make up for those through his marriage to Snow. Plus fighting Regina and the other evil in his kingdom James thought had counted for something. If fate had decided that he and Snow hadn't paid their dues yet they would deal with the consequences. James wasn't going to let Emma or Henry suffer for it. They deserved to have a family

No matter how long it took Charming wouldn't stop looking for the women he loved. He would find them. James owed it to his grandson. He'd missed out on the opportunity to be a father to Emma. He could make it up to her by being the best grandfather he could be to Henry.

end


	2. Blue

Title: Blue  
author: Cindy Ryan

Hours after Henry had fallen asleep James checked on his grandson for the twentieth time that night. He knew Henry was fine but still he had to check. Charming had learned a hard lesson that day. Nowhere was safe; not any more. He'd thought Henry would be fine at the stables for a few hours. James should've known better. Nothing was the same in Storybrooke since the curse had been broken.

The prince rubbed a weary hand over his face. He'd tried to do too much lately. Work in the mines, protect and lead the town, look for Snow and Emma...the list went on and on. The most precious thing James had left had nearly paid the price. He'd been too busy too distracted and he'd nearly failed in his greatest duty. Family was everything...just as important as true love. Charming had already lost one even temporarily and had almost...

James let the awful thought trail off as he closed his eyes. Five minutes. If he'd been five minutes later God only knew what a horrific scene he would've found. Daniel could've easily snapped Henry's neck without realizing what or who he was holding. Bile rose in Charming's throat and he swallowed it back. As he opened his eyes he found himself staring at the bruises that were on his grandson's pale skin. Harsh blue against the moonlight streaming in the window. Stepping further into the room Charming leaned down and pulled the blanket up further around Henry's shoulders. He placed a light kiss on the boy's forehead before retreating back to the hallway and closing the door.

Later as James tried to sleep he couldn't shake the memory of the stables. Of pulling Henry out of harms way. Hearing his grandson gasp for air would stick with James for a long time. Snow would tell him that he couldn't protect Henry every minute of every day. Charming was sure as hell going to try. . With a yawn James's eyes drifted closed and sleep finally did come.

end


	3. Faith

Title: Faith  
author: Cindy Ryan

Her mother had told Emma not to be angry at herself for not believing Henry. It was a bitter pill for Emma to swallow. She'd given Henry up to protect him from the hard life she'd had. Instead he'd ended up in a place full of danger. Danger she'd unleashed by setting foot in Storybrooke. Part of Emma still couldn't believe all that had happened. She probably never would. though she was grateful to have found her parents. Emma just hoped she had a chance to make it up to them. Her initial reaction hadn't been her best moment.

Looking at her mother now so willingly under the sleeping spell. So brave and fearless. It made Emma proud to be the daughter of Snow White. She just prayed that her mother would come back. That she wouldn't be lost forever. That was one thing Emma couldn't handle right now...loosing everyone. She'd just gotten her family back. By some miracle Emma still had Henry. They'd all suffered so much.

Emma's parents had made mistakes as she had. Fate couldn't be so cruel as to punish them for it now? Reunite them only to break the Charmings apart. Snow had to be right; that faith would work things out. That they'd find each other once more. That hope was the only thing keeping Emma sane. It had to come true.

end


	4. Fix

Spoilers for 'In the name of the brother'  
Title: Fix  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: episode tag

Charming had his coat on and one hand on the doorknob of the front door before his wife's soft voice halted him.

"I love you for what you're trying to do but it won't help."Snow White commented grimly.

David whirled to face Snow struggling to keep his voice calm and low since their grandson was on the other side of the room.

"We just got her back,Snow."David stated quietly feeling his voice tremble almost to the breaking point. "I don't care what I have to do to fix this but Emma's not going with Gold."

Snow took her husband's right hand in hers before turning back to Henry who was seated on the edge of the bed. Emma had already packed a small bag, said her goodbyes and went to meet Gold.

"Henry, we're just going to step into the hall for a few minutes okay?"The teacher called.

"Yeah."The eleven year old replied glumly.

Charming felt his heart break at the sadness and fear in the boy's voice. The fact that Gold had threatened the life of his grandson was enough for David to want to settle things once and for all.

"Come on."Snow urged as she tugged at her husband's hand leading the way into the hall.

David shut the door behind them as Snow let go of his hand. They walked a few feet away from the door.

"Gold threatened our family, Snow!"Charming said as he paced.

"Only if something happened to Belle."Mary Margaret corrected."He's focused on Bae. Emma will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"Charming asked his fists clenching at his sides."If things don'[t go the way Gold wants. He's already lost Belle..."

Snow stepped forward resting her hands on either side of her husband's face. "Because she's our daughter. I don't like this any more than you but we both know what happens if a deal is broken with him."

David closed his eyes knowing Snow was right. Hating that she was right. He knew Emma was more than capable of handling herself. But she was still new to dealing with magic and Rumpelstiltskin was Rumpelstiltskin. The man would take advantage of anything if it got him to his son. David was just very afraid Emma was a means to an end for Gold.

"You're the one always telling me to have faith in our family."Snow continued as David opened his eyes."I need you to trust in that now. Henry needs you to."

Charming released a long steadying breath before stepping back from his wife. He drew Snow into a tight embrace resting his head on top of hers.

"You're right, Snow."David stated softly. "Our family always finds its way back to each other and this time will be no different."

After a long moment Snow pulled away and David leaned down and kissed her. Once the kiss broke they linked hands and reentered the apartment.

end


	5. early morning

Timeline wise this goes before the previous chapter. :) Thanks as always for the reviews and alerts.

Title: Early morning  
author: Cindy Ryan

Prince Charming was up early...check that he hadn't slept. So instead of waking Snow with his tossing and turning David had decided to just get up and start the day. Never mind the fact that it was barely four. He left the lights off in the loft. Charming started a pot of coffee hoping the smell and noise wouldn't wake anyone.

Leaning against the kitchen counter David found himself watching his daughter sleep. With the cramped quarters Henry had the bed upstairs and Emma more often than not camped out on the sofa. Snow had filled David in on their adventures back home. It made the prince very proud to hear how Emma had handled herself. Their ordeal with the giant and the beanstalk had given David chills not to mention nightmares.

Snow had told him how brave their daughter had been to take on the giant with only a pirate to aid her. To have the guts to come up with a plan to protect her mother if the worst happened was no small feat either. Charming had worried that Emma being suddenly thrown into a world of magic would not only break her away from her family but would take her longer to adapt. But Emma had come through with flying colors and was starting to acknowledge that magic was a powerful tool if learned the right way. She was also understanding the downside of magic...knew everything came with a price. Even though knowledge was power David couldn't keep the fear at bay. As happy as he was that Emma was accepting he and Snow as family David also knew Emma would do anything to protect her loved ones.

Shaking off the dark thoughts David turned to find the coffee ready. He'd been so absorbed he hadn't heard it beep. Pouring a mug full David took a long sip of the bitter liquid. He glanced over at Emma again and saw she had turned in her sleep knocking off the green quilt. Smiling David set the coffee on the counter and crossed the small space to the sofa. Gently he replaced the quilt and tucked it up around Emma's shoulder's. Not being able to resist Charming placed a light kiss on Emma's forehead. She didn't stir so Charming retreated to the kitchen.

Despite the lost years David was grateful Emma had found them. He was amazed at the woman his daughter had become. He was looking forward to getting to know Emma...to watch Henry grow up. The days to come weren't going to be easy but Charming was confident his family could handle whatever was thrown at them. The hard times always made the good ones that much more precious. He had a feeling in the end the good times would out way the bad and Charming was looking forward to spending those with the people he loved.

end


End file.
